Bloody Snow
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: She doesn't want to be a vampire. She doesn't want to be with him but it looks like she doesn't have a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Snow

**PoD-"All right. I 've been in a huge vampire slump. Everything in my life at this moment has to be about vampires, it's the third weeks for that! Woot (like beer)! Anyways, I saw the title at the store and noticed "Vampire" right away and had to buy it. So I did! Love Zero! And love Kaname! Read and enjoy!"**

Preface

His hand slowly brushed across my neck and his eyes observed my skin like it was a new species of animal. I stared up at his eyes as he watched me. They were the color of blood-lust. I shuddered as he smiled wickedly and lowered his head to my shoulder. I froze when I felt his lips graze my throat, and then he slowly licked my skin, savoring the flavor and marking the place were he would bite.

How did I get here? Why was I here in the first place? What had brought me here? What? Why?

What was I going to do now?

He opened his mouth and my hands glew to the sides of her head. He stopped and we both stood there. Slowly, I lifted his head from me and looked through his bangs to see his eyes. He looked up and I saw them, they were gentle now but still thirsty for me. He closed them and lifted his hands to my wrists. He lowered them in front of his chest and put them in one iron hand. He moved behind me and held my hands against my chest. Suddenly his grip became strong and hard like he was trying to brake me. His free hand climbed across my hip and waist and ceased at my shoulder.

He laughed sweetly as though he was playing a childish game, and then lowered his head. His lips opened against my skin and I could feel him, his fangs ready to penitrate me and drink me.

"No!" I screamed. I shook my head and tried to shake him off. "No! I don't want to be a vampire! Zero!"

* * *

**FYI: The vampire is not who you think it is...or I think you'll think it is. Well... it's not...I can't say that or it'll give it away. IT'S NOT HIM! Okay? Good. Bye!**

**(PxSx- This is just the preface, that's why it's sooooo short. The others will be longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Snow

**PoD- here's chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

"Wah!"

Yuki sat up. Her heart was pounding in her ear as she panted. Sweat clung to her forehead, making her bangs cling to her brow, and she closed her eyes against the bright rays of sun that circulated through the room. She slowly raised her hand to her throat, checking for any new marks. The only ones there were from five weeks ago, nothing more than scars, and they were from Zero. He had almost completely lost it that night and that night was burned into Yuki's memories. She shuddered at the memory and pulled her legs into her chest.

_"Zero! Zero, where are you?" she screamed._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Her feet touched the pavement in a quick steady pattern. Thud. Thud. Thud. Her heart was pounding in her chest so strongly she thought it would explode and her legs were aching so badly she thought she was going to collapse. But she couldn't, she had to find Zero. She pushed herself faster and farther. Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Her run became a sprint and lunges on the concrete uneven._

_Her eyes flashed from side to side, searching each alley and tree for Zero. He had skipped every class today and hadn't been seen by a single student, by the Headmaster or Kaname. Yuki couldn't give up, though, she _had_ to keep going...she had to push herself further...she had to...keep...run...ning..._

_She stopped._

_She bent over herself and kept herself stable with a light post. Pant. Pant. Pant. "Zero..." Pant. Pant. "Where the hell are you?" Pant. She looked up, her bangs sticking to her brow and her eyes hazy, she just now realising she was scared she wouldn't find Zero and was crying. She stood up and kicked her feet into the air, loping into the street and continuing her search._

_"Zero!"_

_Pant._

_Pant._

_"Zero! Where are you?!"_

_Pant._

_Pant._

_Pant._

_"...Zero...?"_

_She stopped once more. Staring into the darkness of an alley. She made out three figures: two teenaged girls and one sinewy male. She tried to concentrate on them, but her eyes were too blurry and her mind too disoriented. She stumbled, knocking over a few cans before catching herself with the wall, and the group looked back. Yuki stared at the male, eyes trying to define his hidden features._

_"Who's she?" the shorter girl asked looking up at the man._

_"No one, I don't know her," he answered._

_"She looks drunk," the taller, more model material, one added. "You think we should help her?"_

_"Nah, she may be dangerous," the male replied and walked on._

_"...Zero..?" Yuki whispered. "You're...not him..."_

_They were gone within a few minutes and Yuki could only hear the soft dripping of a broken pipe beside her. She wanted to find Zero so badly, but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. She felt so helpless...she knew that if Zero was there she would feel stronger. If only she could find him..._

_"NO!"_

_Yuki looked up. She could hear footsteps now. Fast and long. Running. She forced herself off the ground and watched the entrance of the alley. She could she a shadow in the streets now. Then another suddenly appeared._

_"No! HELP!!"_

_"This way!" Yuki called out._

_Then a girl turned into the alley, frantic and fearful, and she kept running. She pushed past Yuki, screaming, and ran and ran. Yuki didn't turn and watch her run. She stood in the center of the alley and braced herself. He'd be here soon. Only a few seconds now. She took a deep breath then let it out quickly before he turned. He lunged and she grabbed onto him._

_"ZEROOOO!!"_

Yuki threw herself out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She turned the cold water on and didn't bother to test the temperature before jumping in. At first it was warm, then it turned icy cold freezing her whole self. She hadn't even realized she was still in her pajamas until they were soaked and clingy to every curve of her body. She stripped down in the shower and pressed her hand to her neck as the water poured over herself.

"Zero..." she whispered.

She'd never really been afraid of Zero after finding out he was a vampire...but somethgin about that night had terrified her. Kaname had later told her that Zero was almost a Level E that night, a few more hours and he would've been. Yuki crouched down in the shower and hugged herself as tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them off and stood up. As she picked up her drenched clothes as the door opened.

"Eh..? Who's there?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki? I need..."

"Zero?" Yuki's heart stopped. "J-Just hang on a second."

Yuki pulled her pajamas back on with much difficulty and unbuttoned the top of her shirt so her neck was easily visible. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding and butterflies in her stomache as she opened the shower. Zero was right there. She held the shower open while he stepped in and she wrapped her hands around his back...

"Yuki..."

"Huh?"

"You're terrified of me," Zero whispered trying to resist her bare neck.

"No I'm not."

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Zero, I'm fine," Yuki promised as she stared up into his eyes. As she saw past those shining globes, threw his dripping bangs, she say the night ten years ago and then the one from five years ago as Zero plunged his fangs into the side of her neck.

Yuki's whole body shuddered as she winced in pain. She wanted to rip and grab at Zero's shirt, but he wore none. Yuki found the only way to keep herself up was to loop her hands under his arms as he pulled her close and hang to his shoulders with all her strength. Yuki closed her eyes and tried resting her head against Zero as the shower's cool water spouted them, making her blood run with water down her body and into her clothes until it all puddled in the bottum of the shower and ran down the drain. Yuki's legs gave way and Zero held her up as they slowly lowered to the floor. He pulled off Yuki and she lay on his chest, breathing finally, with his arm over her back and the other putting pressure on her newly formed fang wounds.

_Zero..._

Yuki changed and bandaged her neck she always did. She was planning on doing some shopping in town, what with it being Saturday and such, but the condition to it was Zero had to go. She was fine with that...for the most part. She left her room and walked down to Zero''s room, knocked on the door and walked in hestinantly.

"How do you feel?" Yuki asked.

"You're asking me," Zero retorted.

Yuki looked down and clenched her fists. "So, I can assume you're fine then," she stated as she turned. "Does that mean we can leave?"

"Yuki, wait," Zero stood up and grasped her hand. "Listen, we need to talk...about -"

"No!" Yuki screamed as she tried to pull away. She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide and locked onto Zero's. "I mean...I didn't...why? There's nothing to talk about..."

"I think there is," Zero stated softly.

"No, I'm fine. really. I pormise," Yuki tried to assure.

"You're terrified of me, Yuki, ever since that night. I'm sorry, I've told you that," Zero explained as he stepped forward. Yuki flinched. "See, I can't even come near you without you freaking out." Zero's hand flexed smoothly against hers. "We were doing so good. Yuki, we need to get past this. It was my mistake, my one terrible mistake, but can't you just forgive me...please, Yuki you know I'd never hurt you." Zero pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

"Z-Zero, I'm so sorry...I can't...I just...I just can't help it and I don't know why!"

Zero sat down on his bed and held Yuki close to him. Only hand caressed her back while the other rested on her neck.Yuki held tight to Zero's new shirt, crying hard and sobbing his name. Despite Zero's comforting hums and Yuki's sobs the room was dead silent. It was an eerie sense and the "silence" hurt both their ears.

Finally Yuki calmed down and pulled away. She wiped her dry eyes, scratching off the dried tears and tried to smile. Zero stood up and put his head on her head as he walked past. He opened his door, stepping half out and turning back to her. She smiled wholeheartedly and skipped past him into the hallway.

"I'm gonna take a second to fix my hair and tell Headmaster we're leaving. I'll meet you down stairs,"Yuki stated.

"All right," Zero agreed.

Yuki jogged to her room, running made her dizzy after her a Zero's secret feeding on account of the blood loss. She walked in without shutting the door and walked to the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and fluffed it slightly. She stared at the bandages around her neck... _"I should keep it on until your fang marks are less obvious." Yuki's voice echoed in her head. "If you were going to have someone drink your blood I guess you have wanted Kaname Kuran to drink it."_ Yuki sighed and undid the bandages. She left and skipped into the hall.

"Yuki."

"Oh, Kana -"

Kaname's arms opened to catch her as she stumbled. He looked down at her, eyes locked to her neck and he sighed. He dropped his arms and then smiled. He put his hand on her head and pulled her into a hug before turning then walking away.

"Kaname..."


End file.
